


Спи

by Greykite



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка, таймлайн третьего сезона, счутка ангста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спи

...Дот засыпает почти мгновенно, свернувшись калачиком лицом к стене, даже не проглотив свой кусок энергетической плитки. Сегодняшний рейд был тяжелым, и Мышь, ругаясь сквозь стиснутые зубы - так, чтобы не слышала Дот - смазывает рану на предплечье средством из личной аптечки. Средства осталось совсем на донышке. У них вообще скоро станет всего не хватать. Мышь хмуро смотрит на спящую Дот - та знает; она всё знает. Она же, в конце концов, Command.Com этой системы.  
Мыши хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то был виноват - и можно было этому "кому-нибудь" высказать всё в лицо, вспомнив безбашенные детство и юность в трущобах Суперкомпьютера. Но виноватых нет, и самоубийц нет тоже, чтобы проорать что-нибудь Мегабайту, за неимением лучших кандидатур. Да и Мегабайт ведь ситуацией только воспользовался.  
Дот не виновата тем более. Скорее уж, сама Мышь - никто ее не просил оставаться здесь, могла бы сказать "адью" и рвать когти, но - не случилось же. А потом... как тут Дот без нее. Даже если единственное, что теперь Мышь может, без любимого кораблика и продвинутых средств Ядра - это покрошить в микросхемный салат пяток-другой полицейских биномов. Мышь усмехается, глядя на любимую катану.  
А потом снова смотрит на Дот.  
Волосы обрезаны кое-как, лицо усталое и осунувшееся, и остается надеяться, что она не начнет вот-вот мерцать от истощения. Рейд действительно был тяжелым. Мышь не была уверена, стоит ли так рисковать, чтобы просто увести семью биномов в Убежище, но Дот упрямо стояла на своем. Как и обычно.  
Хорошо, что она, в отличие от самой Мыши, теперь не ранена.  
Command.Com нужна системе. И еще... да, нужна этому идеалисту, чтоб его трижды побрали паутинные твари; если он всё же вернется.  
Мышь заканчивает перевязку, стягивает узел на предплечье зубами.  
Ложится осторожно, придвигаясь поближе к Дот. Та беспокойно стонет во сне. Кто знает, что сейчас может ей снится.  
Единственный стон, в сознании Дот не позволила бы себе такого - Command.Com не может проявлять слабость при своих подчиненных.  
Мышь обнимает её, гладит по щеке тыльной стороной пальцев.  
\- Шшш, - шепчет Мышь, - спи, спи.  
"Спи, - думает Мышь, закрывая глаза, - спи, дорогая, а то мы все, конечно, знаем, какая ты сильная, но в нашем знании мало толку без самой тебя. Отдыхай, а то никуда не пущу, даже если придется встать с катаной наперевес у порога".  
Дот вздыхает и расслабляется в ее объятиях. Мышь довольно улыбается, поудобнее устраиваясь сама.

...а когда этот недотраханный идеалист вернется, сонно думает Мышь, прижимая Дот к себе крепче, я его стукну от души или поцелую взасос, чтобы знал, чтобы не думал в следующий раз, и чтобы вообще никакого следующего раза не было, и вообще, имей совесть, приятель, такая девушка - и чтобы ты, да ты даже не знаешь, как.  
...впрочем, так Мышь думает только в полусне, когда Дот совсем рядом и ей с Мышью тепло - в другое время Мышь не склонна строить иллюзии.


End file.
